


i know heaven's a thing

by danitaylor



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:22:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27404992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danitaylor/pseuds/danitaylor
Summary: dani misses jamie a whole lot. jamie does realise that, eventually.
Relationships: Dani Clayton/Jamie
Comments: 4
Kudos: 229





	i know heaven's a thing

Dani looked at the clock on the nearby wall. It was almost three in the afternoon, which meant that Jamie hasn't been home for three hours already. She said goodbye to Dani before leaving, explaining it was a work emergency (some idiot decided to order 5 bouquets at the last minute, and needed them done for later that afternoon). Knowing that Dani would offer to help, she quickly added that it's no need, as it's not that big of a job. She really just wanted her girlfriend to rest but knew damn well the blonde would complain if she had said it out loud.

*

Dani was kind of glad, though, that she didn't have to spend her free Sunday working. It was a rare chance to spend the morning AND the early afternoon in her pajamas, laying in bed, or spread across the couch. She watched a few episodes of her favorite sitcom, Seinfeld, one she usually watched with Jamie. While it was certainly funny, it just wasn't the same without her lover complaining about the American words and American humor. 'Why are they always drinking bloody coffee it tastes like piss.' she'd say, and Dani always chuckled at it (while simultaneously drinking it herself).

That's when Dani started missing her girlfriend. She remembered how they didn't even kiss properly this morning, as Jamie was in a hurry, and Dani was half asleep. She remembered how they didn't get the chance to do so last night either because Jamie was already fast asleep when her girlfriend got home (she was out with some high school friends who were in town). She was super tipsy when she got home, too, which also explains why Jamie wouldn't force her to get up earlier than she could. And whenever she'd get tipsy, she'd get horny. Something she couldn't deal with last night, as she was too tired and Jamie was asleep. It was then when Dani realized that the feeling never really went away. She tried watching more TV to stop herself from thinking about it, but it was just too annoying. Then she started doing various things, hoping the feeling would go away because Jamie could be hours from coming back home. She got some laundry done, wiped the floors, even watered all their plants before she decided to go lay in bed once more, this time with a plan to read a few chapters of a book she bought a few days ago.

While reading, like most, she didn't know what to do with her free hand. At first, it was just placed on the bed, but as the plot in the book thickened, she started reacting to it with her hand movements. And her hand was on her torso at that moment. Which, in retrospect, was a bad idea, but it wasn't really an idea at all – it just happened. The feeling from before started resurfacing, but now that she had actually done something to inflict it, there was no way to ignore it like before.

She looked at the clock again. Only half an hour had passed from the last time she had looked at it. Dani didn't know what to do. She wanted to wait for Jamie, but knowing how much of a perfectionist her girlfriend was when it came to flowers (and how she would probably run an errand or two now that she was forced outside), there was no reason for her to believe Jamie would be there any time soon. Dani never did do this, though, not while she was in a relationship with Jamie. She did do it once because of Jamie, but that was before they got together (and right after she met her – embarrassing). But because of that, she had no clue what Jamie's reaction would be if she were to find out. Would she be mad? Flattered? Maybe she'd even make fun of Dani (which she knew was rationally impossible, but she couldn't control that one intrusive thought). She didn't stop caressing her breasts the entire time she was having a moral dilemma, though, which probably did influence her overall decision, as she realized the feeling was now too great to ignore. And she was sure it wouldn't take long, knowing how little it took after the first time she realized she had feelings for Jamie.

Dani didn't really know how to do this. Instinctively, she started by touching her boobs more firmly. Her nipples were already so sensitive, which was a familiar feeling, one she'd always feel the second Jamie's hands would be on her. But Jamie wasn't there, then. Dani was imagining she was. Imagining it was her girlfriend’s hand circling her right nipple, gently pulling it moments after. She remembered how her Jamie would slowly touch her entire body, slowly from her chest, down to her aching clit. With that engraved in her mind, she mimicked Jamie's touch. One hand was still massaging her breast, the left one, and the other one was painfully slowly coming closer to the one spot she needed it the most. Imagining it was her girlfriend's hand getting into her panties, touching her thighs, teasing her. She was so incredibly wet, and she could've just started fucking herself right there and then, but she wanted to work herself up more (something Jamie always did to her, which was always fucking frustrating, but God the orgasms were incredible). So, she dipped a finger in the wetness, slowly, and she realized she was literally dripping (Jamie would comment on that for sure). At that point, the room was filled with moans, and Dani didn't even try to sustain them (perks of being home alone). She didn't even stop to take her pants off after she realized they're definitely in the way, and instead opted for kicking them off with her legs. Her fingers were now easily going through her folds, to the point of them accidentally dipping into her entrance, and she realized she couldn't wait no more. The feeling of having her own fingers (two) inside of her was weird, and she definitely preferred Jamie's, but she was desperate. With every thrust Jamie's name fell from her lips, the way it does when it's Jamie fucking her, and she wasn't at all ashamed. She added another finger, which was followed by an almost scream of Jamie's name.

Dani was in her own world. She played with herself, with her clit, with her tits. She was shaking, groaning, her breathing was uneven. It wasn't at all surprising that, in that state, she didn't hear the key turning in the door, that she didn't hear Jamie calling to her, that she didn't hear the bedroom door opening. It wasn't surprising that she was completely stunned when a voice with a British accent woke her up from her trance.

''Well, well, well, what do we have here?'', said Jamie, with amusement in her voice, and a big grin on her face. Dani froze. Fuck. She started to panic, thinking of excuses to say, and words to use. She certainly didn't expect Jamie to come home already, much less did she anticipate this reaction. A reaction she didn't fully understand. She did see the grin, which she decided to interpret as a good thing. Surely her girlfriend wouldn't smile if she was mad. But she didn't know what words were going to follow after. 'Maybe she'll joke about it...', she thought. Which is something Dani definitely did not need, knowing damn well how fucking horny she still was. For fucks sake, her fingers were still inside of her.

''Well, you can continue, by all means'', Jamie continued. Shit. This was definitely a reaction Dani did not anticipate. And while she'd certainly watch Jamie touch herself, she for sure didn't want to be one being watched. Because it seemed ultimately embarrassing for her. Jamie did in fact now have complete control over her, but it would take a lot more convincing to make Dani do that. There was a reason she never actually touched herself over the last few years.

''N-no, I-I w-was just. Um... I was just so... Even yesterday, and you weren't home and I-I, couldn't... It wouldn't go away... God, I just missed you...'', Dani managed to let out. They were excuses, but she really had a point there! At least she thought so. Jamie did understand what she was trying to say, of course she did, she knew how Dani was after she'd drink. But the situation was quite amusing to her, and she wanted to see her girlfriend's reactions to her words.

''Relax, Poppins. I'm just messing with ya. But seriously, how do you want this situation to play out? Should I let you finish or-'', Jamie said, with a hint of playfulness in her voice. Dani knew damn well she wouldn't let her finish all by herself, but she still had to make sure of it. ''N-no... Oh God... C-can you come here and help me out... p-please'', she said, still kind of embarrassed about being caught red-handed, and to be frank it was only a mere minutes ago that she was panting, she didn't really get a chance to catch her breath.

In split second, Jamie was on top of her girlfriend. ''I missed ya'', she said before crashing her lips into Dani's. Blonde's heart skipped a beat, it was insane how Jamie could be so cute and lovable in such random moments. The kiss was nowhere near cute, though. It didn't take Jamie long to match the vibe of the situation, the vibe that was present milliseconds before she rudely interrupted her girlfriend's shenanigans. Dani was desperate. She finally could put her arms around her girlfriend, touch her. Except she couldn't quite. Which was Jamie's fault, because she didn't think of taking clothes off before jumping on the bed with her girlfriend. And now Dani had to tug at the hem of her shirt, she had to look for the bra strap AND try to unclip them. But her hands were shaking, and she couldn't focus with Jamie's tongue on hers and the hands on Dani's breasts. She whined. And Jamie had the audacity to smile in the kiss because she knew when exactly Dani whined (when she couldn't get Jamie a god damn bear on the carnival because of her terrible shooting, for example). Jamie loved the control, she loved knowing that Dani was utterly helpless right now, and she decided to keep that control as much as she could.

''Someone's eager, huh?'', Jamie said between the kisses, with the same fucking grin from earlier. God, Dani was embarrassed. She was so embarrassed by how much of an effect that sentence had on her (she closed her legs – an action that didn't go unnoticed by her girlfriend), and she was mad (not really) at how the brunette had complete control over her.

''Oh, shut up'', Dani hissed, ''and take your fucking clothes off.''

Weirdly, Jamie did just that. Slowly, she grabbed the hem of her shirt (it was a The Smiths one). Dani stared at her the way some people stare at Mona Lisa in the Louvre. Like she was the most beautiful art piece in the whole world. And to Dani, she was (unlike Mona Lisa – overrated shit). Jamie got up for a second, to take off her pants (it would be unfair to keep them), and Dani groaned. She knew the reason for the action, but she was still mad it had to happen. It wasn't long before Jamie was back on top of her blonde girlfriend.

She kissed her once again, but this time it wasn't the only thing she did. She started kissing Dani's neck, leaving butterfly kisses all over her. Dani threw her neck back, put her arms above her head and closed her eyes. Jamie's hands were busy as well, one was pulling Dani's left nipple, and the other one was stroking Dani's hips. Then it was stroking her stomach, getting dangerously close to where Dani needed it the most. Jamie's lips went down, gradually, but it still shocked her girlfriend when she put her tongue around her nipple. Dani moaned Jamie's name, finally to the owner of it, and not her room. She was squirming, shaking, her clit was aching, she was already dangerously close to coming before Jamie arrived, this was basically torture. Jamie suddenly started touching Dani's thighs, she started leaving wet kisses on her belly and massaging her lover's breast with her free hand. Dani couldn't breathe, this was all too much, and somehow not enough, and she just wanted Jamie to slam her fingers into her, to fuck her mercilessly, but she loved this. She loved how much attention Jamie was giving her, how much she built her up. Jamie's fingers finally traveled to her folds.

''You're so fucking wet'', she said, though unintentionally. And Dani's whole body trembled. She knew she was throbbing, of course she did, but there was something about her girlfriend acknowledging it. Something fucking sexy about her acting like it's an accomplishment. Jamie, without warning, finally started fucking her. With three fingers at the same time, it is. Dani yelled out a combination of fuck and Jamie's name, threw her head back, arched her body. Jamie couldn't take her eyes off her. And what a sight it was. Her girlfriend was gasping, with her hands above her head like they've been tied up with a rope, trying to hold on to something, anything, her body was spasming, her hips were working with Jamie's fingers, trying to set a rhythm and take as much of Jamie as they could.

''More'', Dani said, somewhere between the long breaths, and the mentions of Jamie's name. Jamie complied, by adding another finger, but also getting her head down to her lover's folds. The second her tongue graced her girlfriend's wet center, a curse word fell from Dani's lips. Her walls were closing around Jamie's fingers, taking up as much as they could, and Jamie knew she was close. She knew, of course, she did, she's been doing this for years. She knew every single little thing about her girlfriend and her wonderful body. It was because of that, that Jamie predicted the second the girl beneath her would be finishing, and stopped everything right before it happened.

''What the fuck?!'', Dani practically yelled. ''I was so fucking close, oh my God, Jamie!'' she continued. And then it hit her. She remembered how Jamie did this a few times, every time she'd make her mad (over a stupid thing), or jealous (over an even more stupid thing). ''Because you didn't wait for me'', Jamie said. Dani wanted to be angry at her. She really did. But after all, she did, in fact, start before her girlfriend. And, after all, Jamie was already kissing her again. She was already, touching her body, her breasts, her face. She was whispering sweet nothings in her girlfriend's ear, because, although she knew that this was something Dani approved and had already done before, she knew how frustrating it must be. On top of that, Jamie had barely seen her girlfriend for the past 24 hours, and she missed her so much and wanted to show her how much she loved her.

So Dani couldn't be mad at her. At all. Because how could she when her beautiful soulmate is talking sweet to her when she's leaving wonderful little kisses and touching her in the most delightful of ways. It didn't really take long for fire between them to reach the same level as before. Jamie was leaving hickeys on the blonde's neck, and her girlfriend's hands were in her brown locks, and she was panting and moaning once again. Jamie insanely horny as well, from the very first second she entered the room that day. How wouldn't she be when she caught her girlfriend pleasuring herself with the thought of her? But that wasn't important now. Not now when Dani is gasping, shaking, when all of the words leaving her lips are 'fuck', 'Jamie', and 'more'.

Not now when Jamie's fingers are at work, going as fast as they could, knowing how Dani's breath hitches every time they hit a specific spot. Not now when there are tears in Dani's eyes, from the pleasure she's receiving. And certainly not now when Jamie's lust-filled eyes are looking at her girlfriend's beautiful center, while her tongue is taking as much of it as it could.

''I-I'm c-coming'', Dani announced, which is something she rarely did but she felt the need to do so now, to let Jamie know how incredibly much all of this is affecting her in the most wonderful of ways. And she soon did. She came with her head thrown back, fingers securely locked on Jamie's head, words of pleasure left somewhere lingering in the air. Her legs were shaking, her hips bucked themselves into Jamie. Jamie let her ride off the orgasm, and then laid next to her, kissing her lips, her eyes filled with tears of pleasure. She let her calm down, like she always would, and talked into her ear. Telling her how beautiful she was, how well she did, and how she hopes it was okay. 'Of course it was okay, you fool', were the words that would had left Dani's mouth, had she any strength to do so.

It took several minutes for Dani to start to breathe properly. It took several more for her to completely calm down. Jamie was lying next to her the entire time, holding her hand, kissing her collarbone. ''I love you so much'', they both said. At the same time. It brought giggles to a somewhat quiet room. And they really did love each other, so much. Dani's heart was bursting with love because their sex is always that – lovemaking. Jamie was looking at her girlfriend, with tears of love in her eyes, thinking about how lucky she was to find her.

Jamie got up, with the intention of getting a blanket for her very naked girlfriend (and very naked herself but she really didn't care if she got a blanket or not as long as her love is content). Dani, however, mistook the movement for something else. She thought Jamie was going to shower, or put her clothes back on, or even leave. ''Wait, what about you? I wanna-'', she started. Jamie cut her off by placing a blanket over her, and kissing her forehead while going under the covers as well. ''Silly, I know. You're gonna get the chance to do that later. Let's just rest for a while.''

Dani smiled (after she grimaced for a second). She realized that what just happened was way too intense for her to return the favor. (Which is something Jamie knew before her, but Dani is always too stubborn to admit such things.) Jamie put her arms around her lover. She asked her girlfriend once again if she's okay and then proceeded to ask her about her day (as if she didn't already know). Dani wondered why she took so long to get home, which resulted in a twenty-minute rant about how men are incompetent (the customer was a man). They talked for a while like that. And it was weird. A good kind of weird. But it was weird because all their life they heard people talk about how that kind of love is impossible to find. How it dies out. How couples stop talking, how they stop caring about each other, and never ask about each other's day. She was happy, which was always a surprising feeling for her. She was happy and she felt content, she felt at home. Something she didn't think was possible. But Jamie was her home. And Dani hers.

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written in at least 6 years and this idea has been haunting me for weeks so i had to write it.. hope it's okay <3


End file.
